But I Love You  Chap 2
by HanRarinHani
Summary: Cerita cinta segi...
1. Chapter 1

BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 2

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 2

*Author POV*

Yesung nampak senang mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya, tapi senyum itu langsung pudar saat orang itu menatapnya tajam, seolah Yesung adalah tersangka.

"Wae…waeyo, Chu…Chulie-ah?", tanya Yesung takut.

"Heh, elo tuh nyadar donk!, udah tampang aneh, so pinter eh beraninya elo deketin sahabat gue si Wookie!, emang di rumah elo kagak ada kaca apa, jadinya elo kagak bisa ngaca and nyadar?", bentak Chulie.

Yesung tertunduk merasakan sakit di hatinya *kcian oppa #plakk*.

Setelah puas meluapkan kekesalannya, Chulie melenggang pergi dengan tenang dan anggunnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Wookie yang baru masuk kelas heran melihat Chulie yang baru saja beranjak dari bangku Yesung.

*Author POV End*

*Kim Jongwoon POV*

Haaaaahhh

Kau benar, Chulie, aku tak pantas bersahabat dengan Wookie, tapi aku hanya memiliki dia disini. Tuhan, kenapa kau jadikan kehidupanku seperti ini?, apa yang salah dengan diriku?, aku hanya ingin berteman.

Aku tertuntuk mencoba menenangkan pikiranku.

"Sungie?"

Aku mendongak dan setengah kaget melihat wajah Wookie yang berada di depanku.

"Sungie, gwencanha?, apa yang Chulie bilang?", tanyanya.

"…"

"Hmmm, arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti ^^, jangan dihiraukan ya, aku senang bersahabat denganmu, aku tak peduli orang-orang memandangku apa, aku senang bersahabat dengan banyak orang"

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Wookie memang sahabat yang baik. Aku senang bersahabat dengannya. Tapi ucapan Chulie benar, aku tak pantas untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Kita berbeda.

"Tapi Chulie benar, Wookie, aku…tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu"

*Kim Jongwoon POV End*

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

Aku melihat Chulie yang baru saja meninggalkan Yesung. Karena penasaran, aku pun mendekati Yesung

"Sungie, gwencanha?, apa yang Chulie bilang?", tanyaku.

"…"

"Hmmm, arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti ^^, jangan dihiraukan ya, aku senang bersahabat denganmu, aku tak peduli orang-orang memandangku apa, aku senang bersahabat dengan banyak orang"

Yesung malah diam sambil menatapku. Aku jadi heran.

"Tapi Chulie benar, Wookie, aku…tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu", ucapnya membuatku kaget.

Omo~ apakah Yesung mau kita berakhir bersahabat?, tapi itu kan hanya pandangan orang. Aku tak peduli, aku mau bersahabat dengannya.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sungie, jangan kau hiraukan orang lain berkata apa tentangmu dan tentangku. Yang penting kita tetap sahabat, arra?", ucapku tegas.

Dia menatapku lalu membuang nafas dan mengangguk.

'Saranghae', batinku.

Aku berjalan menuju mejaku dan segera memberikan ceramah pada Chulie, tapi Chulie tak mendengarkan aku, dia malah sibuk berkaca. Aish menyebalkan.

*Kim Ryeowook POV End*

*Kim Heechul POV*

Aku kesal melihat Yesung dan Wookie bersama. Apa Wookie gak sadar kalo dia itu PRIMADONA, lah kenapa juga deketin kutu buku satu itu, kan bisa-bisa semua siswa berpendapat aneh.

Setelah memberikan perintah pada Yesung, lebih tepatnya bentakan, aku kembali ke bangkuku. Aku melihat Wookie berjalan menuju meja Yesung.

Huh, dasar. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga image, aish.

"KIM HEECHUL!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Wookie tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatapku tajam.

"Wae?", ucapku dingin.

"Elo tuh kenapa sih?, kok ngurusin sahabat gue mulu?, terserah gue donk mau sahabatan ama sapa aja, itu hak gue, kenapa elo yang sibuk sih…"

Ah, berisik, aku mengeluarkan cermin dari tasku dan mulai merapihkan rambutku dan berdandan, daripada mendengarkan Wookie berceramah ria.

TENG TENG TENG

"Wookie, elo pulang bareng guekan?", tanyaku.

"…"

"Hya, Kim Ryeowook, gue lagi ngomong ama elo, kok dicuekin sih?"

"Elo juga tadi gue ngomong dicuekin"

"Ne ne ne, mianhae, NONA Wookie, jadi kita pulang bareng?"

"Ho'oh, bentar gue panggil Yesung dulu"

Aku hanya menatapnya heran, buset dah, masa pulangnya bareng ama Yesung juga sih?.

Aku melihat Wookie menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan ke arahku. Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja!", ucap Wookie.

Kami pun berjalan dengan posisi Wookie di tengah. Tapi tak sengaja aku melihat namja yang kemarin mengantarku pulang.

"Stop!, Wookie!", ucapku dengan senyum merekah.

"Hah?, elo napa sih?"

"Itu", aku menunjuk namja yang sedang bermain basket.

"Mana?"

"Itu itu"

"Owh, terus napa?"

"Elo tau namanya?"

"Hmmm, entar entar, gue kayaknya tau, ah, namanya…"

"Sapa…sapa?"

"Ih, elo maen potong aja"

"Ya, cepetan, sapa namanya!"

"Namanya…"

TBC

Hihihihi

RCL

(mian, q kn bru kmrn2 bkin akun ni, jd kmrn slh, hehe. gomawo kmenny ^^. o y, pgl Han z, g ush author, author tu biasany udh hndal, Han mh blm hndal, bru pmula)


	2. Chapter 2

BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 2

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 2

*Author POV*

Yesung nampak senang mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya, tapi senyum itu langsung pudar saat orang itu menatapnya tajam, seolah Yesung adalah tersangka.

"Wae…waeyo, Chu…Chulie-ah?", tanya Yesung takut.

"Heh, elo tuh nyadar donk!, udah tampang aneh, so pinter eh beraninya elo deketin sahabat gue si Wookie!, emang di rumah elo kagak ada kaca apa, jadinya elo kagak bisa ngaca and nyadar?", bentak Chulie.

Yesung tertunduk merasakan sakit di hatinya *kcian oppa #plakk*.

Setelah puas meluapkan kekesalannya, Chulie melenggang pergi dengan tenang dan anggunnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Wookie yang baru masuk kelas heran melihat Chulie yang baru saja beranjak dari bangku Yesung.

*Author POV End*

*Kim Jongwoon POV*

Haaaaahhh

Kau benar, Chulie, aku tak pantas bersahabat dengan Wookie, tapi aku hanya memiliki dia disini. Tuhan, kenapa kau jadikan kehidupanku seperti ini?, apa yang salah dengan diriku?, aku hanya ingin berteman.

Aku tertuntuk mencoba menenangkan pikiranku.

"Sungie?"

Aku mendongak dan setengah kaget melihat wajah Wookie yang berada di depanku.

"Sungie, gwencanha?, apa yang Chulie bilang?", tanyanya.

"…"

"Hmmm, arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti ^^, jangan dihiraukan ya, aku senang bersahabat denganmu, aku tak peduli orang-orang memandangku apa, aku senang bersahabat dengan banyak orang"

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Wookie memang sahabat yang baik. Aku senang bersahabat dengannya. Tapi ucapan Chulie benar, aku tak pantas untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Kita berbeda.

"Tapi Chulie benar, Wookie, aku…tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu"

*Kim Jongwoon POV End*

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

Aku melihat Chulie yang baru saja meninggalkan Yesung. Karena penasaran, aku pun mendekati Yesung

"Sungie, gwencanha?, apa yang Chulie bilang?", tanyaku.

"…"

"Hmmm, arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti ^^, jangan dihiraukan ya, aku senang bersahabat denganmu, aku tak peduli orang-orang memandangku apa, aku senang bersahabat dengan banyak orang"

Yesung malah diam sambil menatapku. Aku jadi heran.

"Tapi Chulie benar, Wookie, aku…tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu", ucapnya membuatku kaget.

Omo~ apakah Yesung mau kita berakhir bersahabat?, tapi itu kan hanya pandangan orang. Aku tak peduli, aku mau bersahabat dengannya.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sungie, jangan kau hiraukan orang lain berkata apa tentangmu dan tentangku. Yang penting kita tetap sahabat, arra?", ucapku tegas.

Dia menatapku lalu membuang nafas dan mengangguk.

'Saranghae', batinku.

Aku berjalan menuju mejaku dan segera memberikan ceramah pada Chulie, tapi Chulie tak mendengarkan aku, dia malah sibuk berkaca. Aish menyebalkan.

*Kim Ryeowook POV End*

*Kim Heechul POV*

Aku kesal melihat Yesung dan Wookie bersama. Apa Wookie gak sadar kalo dia itu PRIMADONA, lah kenapa juga deketin kutu buku satu itu, kan bisa-bisa semua siswa berpendapat aneh.

Setelah memberikan perintah pada Yesung, lebih tepatnya bentakan, aku kembali ke bangkuku. Aku melihat Wookie berjalan menuju meja Yesung.

Huh, dasar. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga image, aish.

"KIM HEECHUL!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Wookie tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatapku tajam.

"Wae?", ucapku dingin.

"Elo tuh kenapa sih?, kok ngurusin sahabat gue mulu?, terserah gue donk mau sahabatan ama sapa aja, itu hak gue, kenapa elo yang sibuk sih…"

Ah, berisik, aku mengeluarkan cermin dari tasku dan mulai merapihkan rambutku dan berdandan, daripada mendengarkan Wookie berceramah ria.

TENG TENG TENG

"Wookie, elo pulang bareng guekan?", tanyaku.

"…"

"Hya, Kim Ryeowook, gue lagi ngomong ama elo, kok dicuekin sih?"

"Elo juga tadi gue ngomong dicuekin"

"Ne ne ne, mianhae, NONA Wookie, jadi kita pulang bareng?"

"Ho'oh, bentar gue panggil Yesung dulu"

Aku hanya menatapnya heran, buset dah, masa pulangnya bareng ama Yesung juga sih?.

Aku melihat Wookie menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan ke arahku. Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja!", ucap Wookie.

Kami pun berjalan dengan posisi Wookie di tengah. Tapi tak sengaja aku melihat namja yang kemarin mengantarku pulang.

"Stop!, Wookie!", ucapku dengan senyum merekah.

"Hah?, elo napa sih?"

"Itu", aku menunjuk namja yang sedang bermain basket.

"Mana?"

"Itu itu"

"Owh, terus napa?"

"Elo tau namanya?"

"Hmmm, entar entar, gue kayaknya tau, ah, namanya…"

"Sapa…sapa?"

"Ih, elo maen potong aja"

"Ya, cepetan, sapa namanya!"

"Namanya…"

TBC

Hihihihi

RCL

(mian, q kn bru kmrn2 bkin akun ni, jd kmrn slh, hehe. gomawo kmenny ^^. o y, pgl Han z, g ush author, author tu biasany udh hndal, Han mh blm hndal, bru pmula)


End file.
